Kowalski
Ever since her second Christmas in New York (maybe even longer, if you count the visits to the zoo since she came to the city), Duchess Lucinda had eyes only for Kowalski... she even had the nerve to call Doris the dolphin "shallow"! The thing is, she's always relied on the shadows and being hidden longer then any of the penguins (and was quite shy anyway), so she had tried to keep most of her strongest feelings a secret, and the thought of the brainy penguin actually gives her consideration of changing that. Truth is, Kowalski seems to be warming up to the lady lemur, the main problem is that, along with the feelings of betrayal towards Doris (though he clearly recalls that she dumped him anyway), he doesn't know how to handle Lucinda's flirting methods... basically, he's caught in a love triangle between a female-Casanova (Doris: love-him-and-leave-him) and a psychotic-stalker (Lucinda: bait, hook, reel in, and never let go)! ---- Chemistry of Personality Kowalski had always been the down to earth, book-smart genius penguin (ironic, since he's Dyslexic) and has little, if any, belief in the supernatural and magic, and clearly doesn't get out much... unless its on a mission with his fellow quadrant members. He likes to show of his IQ levels, much to even Skipper's annoyance, but Kowalski gets annoyed with being surrounded by idiots, and can be hard on himself when and if he is ever wrong in a theory. Lucinda, however, is far smarter them that in spite of the fact that most of her work (alchemy is only half science, after all) is based of of myth and legends of the supernatural, as well as a few otherwise forgotten spells and curses... the explanation? She is open minded, and believes anything is possible, even when it's improbable. Though she likes the thought of showing of her intelligence, she can get afraid to do so, unless she's sick of being ignored and is begging for attention. Lucinda also hates being the only smart one in her own social group, but her minor case of the crazies (along with making her more dangerously reckless then Rico sometimes) given her the ability to actually laugh... yes, laugh at the thoughtlessness of others as well as herself, and encourage her to try again if she miscalculates. Putting the two together, Lucinda could actually loosen Kowalski up enough for him to learn that some things in this world exist without need of logical explanation, be able to tell Doris wasn't even his type, and to tackle the matters at hand with more creative (yet still scientific) solutions to complex problems. Also, Kowalski might be able to help Lucinda keep her sanity in check, as his serious nature could set a good example that she doesn't have to be a loner, and just being with someone would actually give reason to better differentiate instinct from impulse. Clearly, two heads are truly better then one, especially when on the shoulders bordering two hearts becoming one. Lucinda's Hints *'Dart of Shame' Though he didn't know her even then, this was there first official meeting, and she revealed her feelings for him in a tough-girl kind of way by calling him "Mr.Tall-smart-and-handsome" (tried to make it sound like an insult, but those who truly know her couldn't be fooled, as she clearly liked it when he looked into her eyes, even if just an angry glance.) *'The Pest and the Pauper' When switching places with her brother, she was upset that, in order for the swap to be convincing, Kowalski would have to leave with Julien instead of stay with her. It was difficult to stay in character, as she kept crying... one of few things a king is forbidden to do in public. *'Origins of the Penguins' Kowalski's dreams was one she stayed in the longest before getting to the actual subconscious memory part, and quietly told herself that he is just the same guy in the real world... only better! She only preferred the real one on account that, in his dreams, Doris never broke up with him. *'Thunder-Stuck' By counteracting the hypnosis placed on her with a self-made trance, she revealed her love for Kowalski without a mask on for the first time, and later bragged the skill is in the family. She held hands with him during the storm-simulator, jumped in his lap at the train station, gladly let him teach her to swim, and risked her life to save his! In fact, she nearly kissed him. *'Hypnotic Love' Every Valentine's day, even before joining the zoo, Duchess Lucinda has a countdown to see how much worse things are between him and Doris, and takes matters in her own hands to find out why he and the others aren't allowed to celebrate. She had reasons other then the matter at hand (her brother being upset) to look everywhere in the zoo for Kowalski. Before giving him reading lessons as a "date", she was referred to as a "stalker" twice. *'Blank Chance' Before getting his approval to using the cloning tonic, Lucinda reveals she really is a stalker by showing video footage of all of Kowalski's "stupidy" moments as blackmail. Once he agreed, she got excited... and actually kissed him for the first time. *'The Temptress' One of her greediest, perfect-world fantasy's (along with being a human of unlimited access) was that she and a version of Kowalski danced together in a masquerade and were partners in INTERPOL. In heated argument against her brother, she accidentally confesses she longs to be married to him with a family of about six kids! Knowing Kowalski heard that, she was embarrassed. *'Shows the Paint, Hides the Face' Not wanting to ruin it, all while taking advantage of Clemson/Apollo, she asked Kowalski if he was "Jealous". She and Kowalski had spied on each other simtaniously, and Lucinda had stood up to Clemson's attempts to force her to marry him by saying she was already hooked up with Kowalski. *'Just Vesuvius' Thanking him for his gift (a purple amulet to replace the keepsakes the Vesuvius twins have broke, this was the second time Lucinda stolen a kiss from Kowalski, and she admitted she doesn't mind the fishy taste. Before this, she was too lovestruck to notice the Show-Off Jar when she saw him, yet only returned to reality in disgust when Rico had "flirted" with her. On the Video made of Multi-mania, she was pondering over what suveniour to give the "Most handsome super-genius ever to prove the probability of posibilities" only to blush when her brother, Julien, resited an old Madagascan proverb (the one that translates: "Never fall so deeply in love that you fail to notice the weather!") Kowalski's Hints *'The Pest and the Pauper' While helping Julien pretend to be Lucinda while they switched places, Kowalski was brought to tears at the sight of how thorough her work is and the complexity of her lab/workshop (which he acclaimed "Quite the Utopia for a mere glimpse of her own little world... it's beautiful!") *'Thunder-Stuck' Kowalski was embarrassed that a girl would hear his unfinished poem for Doris the dolphin and call it "corny", but he correctly assumed envy in Duchess Lucinda's tone. Later, he tries to help her get over her fear of thunder storms and seldom left her side, and was swayed by the sound of her singing voice. He admitted that, nearing a watery-grave, he actually mistaken her for a mermaid! *'Blank Chance' He liked her kiss (but wished he didn't) and was actually caught in a moment when they talked about plant-foods with similar "brain-food" qualities as fish. He even was somewhat skeptical as to whether it was necessary or not when he used his sleeping-gas on Lucinda when all she had to do to use her dream token while awake was focus. *'Villans Unite!' He let Doris and Dr.Blowhole preform together as a sign he is finally over the previous relationship... or is atleast willing to pretend he is, for Lucinda's sake, and had complemented the "upgrade" Zirconia did to Lucinda's La Phantasma uniform. *'Just Vesuvius' When the Vesuvius Twins broke the royal seashell amulets Lucinda kept and wore practically her whole life, Kowalski spend most of his time in her absence using the peices to make a purple replacement, knowing she'd accept it if he explained. Before that, he had a look of embarrassment when she saw him put a quarter in the Show-off Jar, and seemed to be beside himself while sabotaging her handywork in attempt to protect her from the mad-duo. Hypothisis Probability (other hints) Kowalski and Lucinda had been on a few "dates", mostly teaching things to each other (Lucinda taught Kowalski how to read, while Kowalski taught Lucinda to swim and gave her options on facing her fears). They re-defied "online dating" when trapped in virtual reality in By Near You Code. in several episodes with the two together (Blank Chance, especially) Skipper teases them on account that they both "speak 'Geek'!" fluently. The best relationships are formed by those who have understanding for each other. ---- Category:MysteryGirl's World Category:Fandom Category:Fan-Character Category:Fan-Ship